


Barisi Drabbles

by HowHardCanItBe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowHardCanItBe/pseuds/HowHardCanItBe
Summary: ”You look ridiculous,” Rafael Barba said, as he stood leant back against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow lifted, and with judging eyes sent in the direction of the ridiculous man in the living room.“Come on,” Sonny Carisi implored, “you said you wouldn’t ruin it!”





	1. Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> I will post all the little ideas and stories I have in my head about Barisi here, that I don't think are 'big' enough to have their own story. 
> 
> There will probably be all kinds of stories, but expect a lot of fluff, because these two give me all the fluffy feels.

”You look ridiculous,” Rafael Barba said, as he stood leant back against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow lifted, and with judging eyes sent in the direction of the ridiculous man in the living room. 

“Come on,” Sonny Carisi implored, “you said you wouldn’t ruin it!” 

Barba surveyed the man, who now had placed both hands on his hips and was looking like he was ready to start an argument if Barba didn’t behave. But, really, how was Barba meant to take him seriously when he looked like that? 

Because the absolute ridiculousness that was his husband, was stood in front of him, dressed head to toe in an honest to God kangaroo costume. 

“Well, I am the one who has to be seen in public with you,” Barba said, “so I think I get to have some form of opinion of how you look beside me.” 

Sonny sighed, while he rolled his eyes in a movement very reminiscent of his judging husband. 

“It’s his first Halloween, you know I want it to be special.” Sonny insisted, “So stop being, you know, _you_ , for a second and go put on your costume, so we can go out.”

This declaration was followed by an equally insistent gurgle and babble, from the middle of Sonny’s costume. 

Right there, suspended as part of Sonny’s costume, was their son. Who was clearly enjoying the little display between his fathers, and the fact that Sonny was carrying him like a kangaroo would carry their child. 

“But,” Rafael said, as he smiled at their son, “you could at least have chosen a costume, where I didn’t feel the urge to roll my eyes every time I look at the two of you.” 

It seemed that Barba couldn’t keep up his surly attitude any longer; he never really could when faced with their son’s laughing face. He walked over to his family to stroke his son’s cheek, while he pulled his husband’s face down for a kiss. 

“You really are in for a lifetime of eye-rolling,” Sonny said with a smile against his lips, “if you’re gonna roll your eyes every time I do something ridiculous for our son.” 

There was an agreeing babble coming from between them, as the little boy in the kangaroo pouch looked up at his fathers, causing them to look down at him with the look of absolute adoration in their eyes. 

Rafael leant in and blew a raspberry on the boy’s cheek, before looking back at his husband and saying, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	2. Presentable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> Sonny Carisi stopped in the middle of tying his tie, to scowl at the man who was leant against the headboard of the bed, “What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“No.”

“What?”

“No.”

Sonny Carisi stopped in the middle of tying his tie, to scowl at the man who was leant against the headboard of the bed, “What do you mean, ‘no’?”

Rafael Barba smirked from his position on the bed.

“I mean, you are not allowed to wear that tie with that suit.” 

Sonny rolled his eyes and sighed loudly but didn’t stop fixing his tie; he didn’t have time to indulge whatever play-fight Barba wanted to have, however much he enjoyed them. 

“What do you want me to do, Raf?” Sonny said as looked in the full-length mirror and patted down a few stray hairs on his coif, “I don’t have any other ties here.” 

“I won’t let you leave my apartment wearing that abomination of a tie. People know you know me, it will reflect badly on me.” As he said this, Barba was rising from the bed and walking into his, in Sonny’s words, ‘ridiculously over-sized’ walk-in closet. 

Sonny ignored the antics of his peacock of a boyfriend and went to grab his badge and phone from the bedside table, on what had turned out to be ‘his side’. As he did so, there was the ever present wonder of the fact that what he and Barba had, had resulted into him having a side of the bed; if only he’d known that when he had spent all those nights lying in his own bed, either agonizing over the hopelessness of his crush on the ADA, or touching himself to fantasies of what he’d do if his crush wasn’t so hopeless. 

If only he had known. 

Sonny was shaken from his reminiscing by his fantasies come to life, as Barba walked out of his closet, still wearing nothing but his designer brand boxer briefs, that Sonny pretended were unnecessary but secretly loved. His walking fantasy had a tie in hand, and went straight to Sonny and began tearing of the tie that was apparently offensive to his sensibilities. 

“You’re going to wear this instead,” Barba said, “it won’t change the quality of the suit, sadly,” Sonny rolled his eyes at the smirk in Barba’s voice, “but it will at least make you look a bit more presentable.”

“Presentable?” Sonny said as he put his arms around Barba’s naked midriff, “Well, if I have to be presentable to be associated with you, then there’s no hope for us, is there?” 

“Put that smile away, go to work, and come be unpresentable for me again when you’re done.” Barba grinned as he tightened the tie. 

“You don’t think people are gonna talk when I show up at work with a tie that costs more than my suit?” 

Barba shrugged.

“People do little else.”

“You know I work around detectives, they might put two and two together,” Sonny continued, his smile far from gone. 

“Yeah, well,” Barba, still holding onto the tie tugged Sonny down so he could kiss him, and then said against his lips, “let them do the math.”


End file.
